Oh, dear
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: Alnel. Oneshot. Sorceress Myst Challange. Sophia decides to try and get Albel to become nicer by giving him chocolate. Too bad that she never knew what could happen when you mix two Elicoorians, chocolate, and Gemity to get this result.


-1Oh, Dear….

Couple: Alnel

AN: This is a Sorceress Myst Challenge about the candy one where Sophia has given Albel candy and doesn't know it has an effect on them until Mirage tells her. Sophia then gets Nel to retrieve the candy. Albel gets Nel to try the candy rather forcibly.

I took a few liberties and decided to just put claim to a candy instead of just in general. Sorry! I promise it's a little funny! Really! I tried!

LLLLLLL

In Gemity, there was little to do other than glare at some child that wandered too close or trip a few of the bunny mascots. He even got to 'practice' his runology on a bunny man that would not leave him be until he smiled. He shuddered at the thought of even trying to lift his lips in such a strange manner.

So there he was, bored and listless and most of all, hungry. That was right. Hungry. Who would blame him though? For the first twenty-four hours of getting used to actually trying to eat the 'space' food on that thing called the Diplo, he had puked everything up until his body made the adjustments. Marietta, the stooge of a woman that she was, caught up in a love life that was too strange for him to comprehend, had told him it was a basic bodily reaction to space, especially on the first time.

He could care less just as long as the food was given to him to eat. Well, that didn't last long. All of the food was too much for his simplistic tongue glands. All of it was just not Elicoorian food, which he had missed in space most of all. Even rice, a natural commodity in Aquios and Airyglyph had a strange taste out here in four-dimensional space.

Fayt, Cliff, Mirage, and Maria, those worms, had not been able to comprehend what he had been telling them about the food. None of it was good to him. When Nel, Adray, and Roger had come onboard, he knew they could taste it as well. Nel had gotten skinnier and didn't eat as much while Adray just ate and Roger complained until Nel compromised him to eat.

Albel sighed, looking towards one of the shops on the side of this strange amusement park, to only hear the happy squeal of one Sophia Esteed. Sure, he didn't like anything really, but to have Sophia near, that was a headache in a half. He barely dealt with the mage in battle seeing as how she was often too scared to get near him.

He didn't move. Studying the bagged brown confection, he heard her approach abreast him, almost feeling the glint of something akin to cheeriness in his bones at her approach. Bah, he still preferred Nel's presence than this whiny human girl's.

"I didn't know you had a sweet tooth, Albel! Here have some of my candy, but you can only have it if you're nice, okay?" Sophia smiled with the essence of youth, one that seemed it was contained throughout her being as she turned to the dark older man, eyes staring at the chocolate confections in the store window with a wonder that she never saw in the man's eyes, well except when he was eyeing Nel in battle or something.

Noticing his intense stare at the chocolate, Sophia decided that perhaps Albel would like some of the sweet substance to eat, as she knew he and Nel were having a hard time still adjusting to the foods eaten in space. Thinking on the mere chance that he might like the sweet confections, she held out the small bag she had bought a little earlier in the day, eating some of the package while wandering around, looking at the sights that Gemity offered.

She didn't know why she had added in the being nice part, but she knew that he might just do it, especially with the way he was staring at the window. One crimson eye turned towards her wide green ones, keeping in mind how hopeful the brunette really looked. She had started a mission, ever since he started trying to get Roger impaled and/or brutally murdered in some strange way in their travels, to get Albel to be nice.

That was also like asking hell to freeze over but she knew that she had to try!

"Bah. Whatever……..girl. That's nice enough." Stopping his simple stare at the window, he turned towards her, mechanical arm resting upon his hip, a gentle grace flowing from him to only be disrupted by the mere scowl on his face. He didn't know why but he did think that perhaps those brown things from the window might just taste nice enough to eat, but who knew?

"You have to stop glaring too!" She frowned pouting a lot more than Albel could have once pictured her doing so. He held himself from a growl as he tried his best to think of a good thing, one that he wouldn't mind enduring in the physical world. And no, this only included Nel on a table crying out in pl-**never mind. ** That was a close call to the twilight zone.

"…….Is…..this better?" He tried to soften his gaze, even lifting one side of his lip to only feel a twitch starting underneath his eye. 'Note to self: Smiling is a pain. Plan revenge.' His mind processed the information with due note towards the revenge part. He just had to mess with the little brunette's mind and then he would be oh, so happy! He grinned as he thought of the many different ways he could torture the easily frightened child of connection, as if he wanted to create a realm of insanity just for her, like from one of those horror movies that Maria loved watching.

"Here you go! Now be nice! And no glaring!" She grinned, tossing the bag at him with a gleeful mirth in the iris of her eyes, sparkling at actually making the man smile easily for her. Which was not the case, but she needn't know that.

When she walked away, after catching the bag of confections rather easily, he turned towards the window and growled. Walking away, in the opposite direction so that she needn't know that he was not keeping his promise. Walking by a rather tearful child, he stared causing the child to run away in pure objected horror, especially when he grinned.

It was then he noticed the bag of confections still held in his hand bringing him back to the previous conversation.

"Albel, have some of the candy! Ooo! Albel, be nice! Who does that woman think she is? My mother? Thank the dragons that she's not. I'd have gone insane from her constant whining. Stupid maggot." He was now just being down right childish but she deserved it. What was she thinking acting like his mother most of the time? He hated that. He had a mother. And No, he was not born from the soul of Folstar, though his mother could be a close relative.

Looking around, making sure no one was around, he sat down on a nearby bench, opening the bag to pick out a foiled piece of chocolate.

"What a stupid little ribbon." He started unwrapping it to start getting frustrated with the ribbon. The ribbon, as traitorous as that ridiculous scarf that Nel wore, ended up wrapping itself around his gauntlet so much that he could not get it off. Glaring at the bag, as the ribbon had now moved to his arm instead, he noticed that it was at least open now.

"………Hm…….What a funny flavor, reminds me of…….hmm…nah." Popping a piece into his mouth, he looked up thoughtfully, rolling the melting piece around his tongue. A somewhat glazed look came over his features as he started looking around for someone, a foolish grin on his face.

LLLLLLLLL

Wondering what to do next, the girl of connection looked around at the many games that were offered at the arcade terminal, where it branched off into a couple of fun things like Runic Chess, the Bunny races, and her least favorite, the arena. Personally, Sophia protested to going into the arena, but she did so only when Fayt asked it of her.

Sighing, as she started turning off towards the bunny races, to at least watch something eventful, she heard the pounding of feet in the background coming towards her.

"Sophia!" Looking behind her to see the running Mirage, up from her usual space at the benches in the market district of Gemity, she blinked, wondering at what exactly the blonde Klausian wanted. Mirage and her never really talked but then again, Mirage and her didn't exactly have anything to talk about. Mirage was into engineering and all that "fun" guy stuff that Cliff was into as well and Mirage didn't exactly go around and love to gossip. (though she did like making things interesting alongside Cliff if anything got too boring.) Thus, they never really talked. Now Maria and Sophia on the other hand, were good friends.

"Yes, Mirage?" Placing a tentative smile towards the woman, Sophia felt a sudden sense of foreboding. Mirage's normally calm and unreadable face looked a little frantic. Unbeknownst to Sophia, Mirage had just spent the last twenty minutes looking for Albel and had not had any luck. Cliff's hunches were one day going to get him killed.

"Have you seen Albel? Fayt and Cliff can not start their match without him." Mirage turned her gaze to the wide-eyed girl. She literally wondered how Sophia got eyes those big, but Mirage had never wanted to ask. Looking away, after a few seconds, she shifted from foot to foot, a small frown appearing on her face.

"I saw him a little while ago when I gave him chocolate. He was glaring at everyone." Sophia smiled to bring out her charm as Mirage almost did a double take switching looks from the Gemity arcade district and Sophia repeatedly. She shuddered at an old memory from only a small while ago.

"Did Fayt ever tell you what happens to Elicoorians when they eat Earth chocolate?" Cliff and his hunches were a little too much to bear right now. He had asked Mirage to go and find Albel for the match but had said to go to Sophia first. He simply told her it was a hunch, which normally turned out wrong for everyone else, but this was one time when Mirage had simply teased him and thought nothing of it.

She really hoped Albel had trusted his instincts and had none of the creamy confections.

"No. Why?" The brunette cocked her head to the side with a confused frown marring her innocent face, childlike in its reserve of unknowing. Those enormous green ones blinked in her confusion before Mirage began her answer.

"It just has some rather strange side effects. Roger once took Marietta's stash of chocolate bars and he wasn't the same for a week. We had to lock him in one of our cells on the Diplo until it got out of his system. Will you go make sure that he doesn't have anymore of it, Sophia?" Getting a nod out of the stunned girl left Mirage feeling a little bit happier with herself. She should go ahead and participate in the match instead of him and help Cliff and Fayt win since she knew that Albel was probably busy eating those nice brown lumps that Sophia had given him.

Watching Mirage swagger away, Sophia realized that this really sounded like a dangerous thing to do, especially for her. She had already crossed out her Albel point of the day when she told him to be nice. She was going to get gutted from cranium to toe by that really deadly Crimson Scourge he always had in his possession. Looking around desperately as she imagined the many ways she was going to get murdered by the ever-astounding and blood lusting demon that was named Albel the Wicked.

It was then she was hit by a practically really awesome idea! No not that Frisbee that just hit her in the head. After apologizing to the little boy that she had gotten in the way with (she didn't know why she WAS apologizing.), she handed back a Frisbee and glanced around the immediate area for the ideal candidate for this mission.

"Where's Nel when you need her!"

LLLLLLLLL

Just a little North of the Market district and a little south of the arcade district, one Nel Zelpher was losing her patience with one Peppita Rossetti, a dancer of the Rossetti troupe. They both stood on the wooden stage with banners all around, set up for the practices for the nightly assembly of fun. Some did juggling, while others sung and Peppita danced.

"I already said no, Peppita. I'm not going to dance." Sadly, tonight, the young Rossetti member had done the unthinkable in her obviously deviant mind. She signed the usually graceful ninja Nel up to dance with her in a two person act! One could guess by the barely checked temper of what Nel exactly thought of that when Peppita had approached her from the Diplo that morning.

"But you know you want to! Secretly! Deep inside your heart!" Putting on her best pleading voice and pouting face, the one that even got Cliff and sometimes Maria around her pinky, Peppita began leaning forward and poking the space where Nel's fastener for her scarf resided. Both heard the plinking sound of the dancer's tapping finger tip against the metal. Nel started to feel her eyebrow tick up in even more annoyance. Dealing with Peppita was not a good thing for her health. Better yet was the fact that she was not dealing with both of the troublesome twins, the wonder couple as she had opted to nickname them in a very 'Albel' fashion, were a migraine to deal with. More often than not, she got caught up in their schemes, along with Sophia and Fayt. Those two together were going to cause her a mental breakdown. She sincerely hoped to never have kids due to them.

Apparently, Peppita noticed that Nel was not paying attention to the 'cute and trying to get my way/puppy dog' face that she had been making looking like a sick mooncalf or something weird from an aquarium. It was then she noticed that Sophia was waving her hand in front of the Elicoorian's unblinking gaze to only yell in her ear causing that strange vein on the red head's forehead to stand out even more.

"NEL!"

"Yes?" Turning with a sour face, the ninja only let out a small sigh. Was someone out there to get her? Well, that was a yes, but in this instance, LUTHER did not count. Sophia was starting to sniffle a little and Nel felt herself grimace. Sophia's tears were not that much fun to deal with. Before she had gotten a room reassigned with Albel on the Diplo, she had to share a room with Sophia. Sophia was like train wreck carnage. One had to find their way through the pieces to find the person. Everything only got to Sophia in the privacy of her room and after the second week, Nel had placed a blade at Fayt's neck for a new room assignment that didn't have her taxing her patience so much.

Fayt never listened that well. He still didn't but that was all right. She could always 'accidentally' let Albel on the loose in his and the other's rooms. Fayt had paired her with Albel for that reason. (The day before a really non-venomous snake scared the crap out of Fayt due to a trap that Albel had done in the middle of the night.)

"I need you to do a huge favor for me, please!" Oh for the love of APRIS! Was she just everyone's scapegoat today? Well, that was a no. Albel hadn't gotten drunk and accused her of stealing his night gown today along with his dress shoes and the King's crown or something or other. Fayt hadn't told her she stole all of his pop cds. Maria hadn't told her that she was the cause for Maria's missing arsenal……….wait, she had, but Nel had given those back! (Last night after she taught Roger and Peppita how to use them for a paintball in case Cliff ever started playing pranks on her again.) She covered her bases pretty well today in not pissing anyone off, so why was she being asked a lot today?

"What is it, Sophia?" Nel fought her already reeling headache and calmed herself as the teenager gave her another other worldly bright grin that caused Nel to grimace even more. Sophia only used that grin that could stun the creator when she really wanted something like some 'girl' time with Nel, or something else as equally as frightening.

"CouldyougetabagofchocolatefromAlbel?" Looking at the strange human with a sense of clarity that Sophia was asking her something to do something that was either frightening to the poor human or was dangerous for one's health, like getting dared to cook with Cliff and Roger. (That was frightening enough by itself. ) Nel began to shake her head instantly at that thought. She hated getting sucked into things because her friend was not brave enough to do it herself.

"Why can't you do it, Sophia? Nel has to learn how to dance!" Peppita's high-pitched voice broke through Nel's headache-be-gone barrier causing her to wince even more into pain and annoyance. Absentmindedly, she begun tugging one of the ends of her beloved scarf.

"From what Mirage was saying, it sounds like Albel's going to be a bit more dangerous than usual unless that bag of candy is taken away." Sophia's eyes were beginning to fill to the brim as she put up her ultimate Sophia face. The SUPER-DUPER-Not-really-that-cool-suckage-of-a-puppy-dog-with-bambi-eyes-and-super-tears-that-normally-guilted-Nel-face made Nel want to crawl under the stage and cry herself with guilt. Damn Sophia.

"That does sound…….dire…." Growling, in a pathetic attempt to try her best to make Sophia's innocently played upon visage to disappear. She instantly brightened up, cajoling her way into Nel's heart with a few more tears and a smile. However, there was one more thing to do. She had to get out of Peppita's clutches.

Sophia, being honestly and grandly more observant than usual, which was not a good combo, caught on to Nel's glare and head shake towards Sophia. Nodding Sophia turned towards the young performer with a bigger smile then Nel had ever seen. The ninja-spy had to wonder where in all of the worlds of the galaxies that Sophia ever got that much stun to her smile.

She really freaked Nel out. By a lot.

"Peppita! I'll dance for you instead of Nel!" Turning towards the circus star, Sophia gave another one of her hopeful approaches. The silver-haired Velbysian tilted her head to the side, seeming to think about it until she pointed one rainbow colored fingernail up in the air, as if it was reaching for the stars in the hopeful earthling's eyes.

"Hm……..okay! I might as well teach someone!" The duo began smiling as Sophia began trying to copy the young diva's moves to only catch the eyes of a certain ninja, surprising herself with staring at the woman while continuing the dance steps she had began to learn.

"What are you waiting for Nel?" the ninja looked a little disgruntled as she stared pointedly at the girl of connection.

"What does this bag look like?"

LLLLLLLL

Nel was enraged. She had walked all over Gemity to only end up at a small secluded area behind the space-time station that went to Arkives. It was there that she caught sight of the amused and missing man whom she was now willing to call 'Dimwit 1.' She had spent well over two hours trying to locate the 'worm' and wanted to kill him for her aching feet.

He looked up at her approach, a calm smile upon his highly defined Airyglyphian cheeks, a tint to the normally peachy tone to them as she began approaching. As she was within reach, he frowned, after popping a piece of brown confection into his mouth, chewing softly, almost as if enticing her to try a piece.

She looked to where his eyes were landing which placed it right on her scarf. Blinking, as he suddenly appeared in front of her, moving almost too swiftly for her to sense the movement, he placed a hand on one scarf end, pulling it away.

He was going to be damned if he was going to be nice to that infuriating piece of cloth that hid the ninja's beautiful nape, one that he often dreamed of having within his mouth. Nel's astonished face, gaping wide made a smile grow out of the frown as he settled to within a few inches above her form, allowing her to see his eyes through his bangs, hoping she would see what he wanted her to see.

"Why, if it isn't Nel! How are you doing today?" His words whispered a caress upon her ears, playing her knees and spine much like a piano out of tune. She could swear that Albel was not this forward ever with her as she bumped into the wall that he had somehow maneuvered them into.

"Al-Albel?" His smile seemed genuine and the very idea of him within a few inches of lips caused her to feel slightly funny, as if there were a thousand lightning chain spells going off all at once, beating her over the head with the heat from the bolts. She wanted to run but she had no where to go.

"Yes, Nel?" She could see teeth now and DEAR APRIS! Did he have to be so close to her! He was being as gentlemanly as she'd ever saw him, the smile really doing him justice as it was a rare sight indeed, one she really wouldn't mind seeing every now and then in public. But breathing on her neck, a place where she was highly sensitive at, due to her spying days, was driving her crazy with nervous pent up energy.

"STOP." Whispering that mere command caused his more than now gentle visage to back off to about a foot, his body following suite, a sheepish smile upon his lips, eying her with a vitality of a rabbit enjoying the sight of its mate.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior. Try one of these. I think you'd like it, personally." He bowed with a grace she hadn't thought him able of. He held out another brown confection, an offering of a truce as Nel remembered what she was really here for.

"Actually, I came to get those from you. Sophia wants them back." She pointed at the bag he held in his gauntleted claw, noticing that he had a pink ribbon caught up in the metallic black and red claw he wore today for the tournament at the battle arena in the arcade district, that she had gotten herself lost at for over a half-hour.

"But Sophia doesn't understand what I want then. I want these and many other things. Now try one." He frowned, doing something that Nel would never think him capable of. He stuck out his lower lip, trying his best to be able to play upon her sympathies as she recalled Roger trying every so often.

Her eyes widened a few fractions. He looked really really cute when he did that, that somewhere in her ninja heart she cried out in cuteness of the picture.

"No, thank you, Nox. Hold on, did you just call Sophia by her name!" Pushing away his outstretched hand, she paused in thought. He had just called Sophia her name? OH DEAR APRIS! She pinched herself to only hear a small yelp escape her confounded lips.

"That is her name. Now call me Albel, Nel. It's really nice to hear it from you. Come on. Say it with me: Al-Bel. I'm sure it isn't hard for such a smart Aquarian like you to say. Now try it, please." He frowned when she didn't start calling his name to only sweep her cheeks and start making them move of his accord, scrunching her lips up. A glint of anger spread across her eyes with fervor, vanquishing her confusion at first. Though it was refurnished with a new feeling of astonishment when his lips neared her own, as if wanting to claim them for himself, her eyes darkened in anticipation.

"I…….uh……" She was speechless as he was not touching her with anything but his hands, now smoothing away from scrunching her lips up to now resting upon her cheeks, softly and gently as if she may break if he so much as allowed his breath to cover the glass he thought her form made of. He popped another one of those soft mounds of chocolate into his mouth, letting it melt before his lips spoke.

It was in the form of the softest breath of a zephyr that passed by when she heard his breath escape into the destructive forces of words. Her heart pumped and her blood sang a tune of love and bonding with this man in front of her.

It only took a whisper to make her realized what she had always known since their first meeting as children with her dropping an apple on his head.

"I love you."

And it was then he took her.

MMPH!

LLLLLL

Tired, resting from her hard workout with Peppita, knowing it was well over a few hours since she had last seen Nel, sending the woman warrior off on a mission that she'd never go on herself, Sophia looked towards the never ending dark hue of the sky, lit up with the stars that fell among Gemity. It reminded her of an old movie she used to watch back on Earth when she was still a young child, sleeping on her mother's lap.

When she looked back at the normal eye-level for her, she saw a slightly disgruntled Mirage with a few of her scrapes still on her from the battle arena she had competed in. The girl of connection began feeling concerned over Mirage's only superficial wounds.

"There you are Sophia. Did you get the chocolate back from Albel?" The blonde woman sat down beside the resting Sophia, on her favorite bench, showing a small grin. Mirage was happy with her workout at the arena though she knew that she might be smelling only slightly. Oh, well.

"I was wondering about that Mirage. What exactly happens to them?" Sophia began her tiring ministrations on the Klausian, recalling the symbols needed for the process of regeneration of one's body. Mirage only smiled as a bit of her small discomfort vanished under the worry wart's use of healing magic.

"Well, due to the Elicoorian DNA, each Elicoorian reacts to chocolate in different ways. Chocolate is a sort of aphrodisiac in the sense that they let go of their outer walls and force them to act on the inner desires." Explaining to Sophia usually was a simple thing as the hopeful youngling reminded her of a curious child, a bit scared to be asking her bigger sister such things as she often thought of them as that.

Sophia looked down at the ground guiltily. She was going to get it from Nel when the ninja came back from the encounter with the Wicked Albel.

"Do you think Nel will be okay?"

Sophia never knew that Mirage's eyes could open that wide.

LLLLLL

In the darkness of space, a hum of the engines the only sound as Albel the Wicked glanced around as Nel ate a piece of chocolate for herself then held the other above his head. He was tied down as he tried his best to reach his head up to receive the wonderful treat.

The ninja had made sure that Albel was wrapped tightly on the shower hook, his arms wrapped in a certain scarf that he hated, simply because she didn't have enough scarf or power to tie him on a chair

Nel's form looked at the chocolate with a fondness then to Albel with something that resembled haughty amusement. This was definite pay back and most of all she was getting the better part of the deal as the swordsman seemed to stalk her fingers with his eyes as she unwrapped the candy, with a diligent digit.

Placing the item within his scent range, Albel could almost feel his head roll at the thought of the creamy substance and even more what other forbidden treasures that the chocolate could embody as a symbol. He wanted to reach out with his tongue or anything, but at the stern look at the woman, he knew not to.

" Now, Albel………What do you say if you want something from me?" She let the soft confection to roll over his lips, a tongue darting out of his mouth to feel the greatest--second greatest, as he found out earlier that Nel was really the first-- taste on his palate. She wrenched the minute pleasure from his soft sensuous lips, much like the sun upon drifting leaves in the water.

"Nel." He looked her in the eye, wanting to memorize that color, the shape, and the mere thoughts that her eyes brought out in him. An abstract realism in perfect form as she seemed to shift with a grin upon her own leafy dappled lips.

"Good. I don't want you to ever call me a maggot, worm, fool or any such names again." Reaching out, a finger tracing against his neck up to his chin, she gave out her order, sending shivers and lightning throughout the bonded figure, growing hot in more than arousal against the shower wall. Her fingers raised above his cheek starting to undo the complicated Aquarian knot to only stop before completing it. With her free hand, she put the smooth chocolate in her mouth. When she finished eating the chocolate, she untied the knot completely, having a rather interesting situation on her hand until she grasped him to her.

"I forgot one more thing. I love you too." And with that, she made her move on the man that had taught her chocolate could always open someone to their own wants and desires more so than the mind that she followed more oft then anything else.

LLLLLLLL

Arriving on the Diplo, Fayt, who was turning in, along with most of the others, tired from a breaking day at Gemity, turned to the only member who seemed to be worried about Nel and Albel at the moment. Sighing, he knew something like this just had to happen but oh, well. No one could exactly keep the wonderful things that were brown and creamy from everyone's sight, so eventually Albel or Nel or Adray (insert shudder here) would find out about it.

"Sophia, will you go check out Nel's room to see if she's on the Diplo? They may have decided to sleep at a hotel in Gemity." The girl nodded her wide green eyes, worry etched upon her face as Mirage had told her all the things that Roger had done on his chocolate high.

She shuddered before beginning her ominous tread throughout the ship of the Diplo, occasionally turning her head to glance at the beautiful stars. However, tilting her head to the side, she began to become curious on how either would react to the sugary substance. Maybe Albel would become happier and Nel more open about her feminine side. (Though she had no idea how. cough cough)

As she processed thought while walking, a very dangerous thing to do, she tripped over a boot, a really long boot that belonged to one missing Nel Zelpher, quickly followed by the metal choker that belonged to one Albel Nox.

"That's strange. I wonder what happened……." Picking up the Elicoorian articles, the girl followed the trail of clothes until she entered their room, not seeing anyone in sight, until the bathroom door slid open.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Nel and Albel, who were absent of clothes, turned to see the blood-curdling scream of a girl in a pink and purple outfit. Thankfully, no one else had heard the scream. (Nel and Albel's room just happened to be the soundproofed prison room before Fayt and Maria had it renovated to fit two Elicoorians.) The girl was flustered, waving her arms in front of her avidly, trying to hide the sight of a very naked Nel straddled on top by a very naked Albel. Pressing the panel for the door to open, Sophia ran out, blushing her little naïve head off and her bright green eyes going at the widest margin known to man, creating the new galaxy record of widest eyes, excluding Precis Neumann and damnit, she had it coming.

Albel and Nel glanced at each other before Albel, who just somehow in some weird way, probably between the shower scene and the Albel 'I Love you' scene acquired an English accent, broke through their stunned silence.

"Oh, dear….."

LLLLLL

I really couldn't help myself! I tried to do Sophia in character but sadly, I am not able to do her that well. I also tried to make sure that Albel and Nel stayed mostly in character as well and that I stayed with my humor. I really suck at humor though so, HOPEFULLY, I got a few chuckles out of my readers.

I am sorry that this was not posted when I was going to post it (WAY BACK IN APRIL) but my laptop decided it just had to act like a problem child and put up a four month tantrum. Thankfully, everything survived and it got it together again. I graduated High school finally! SO CONGRATS to me.

I really hoped you liked it and will review! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVES TO ALL WHO DO!


End file.
